The Things One Must Do to Survive
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Harry and Voldemort are shipwrecked on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere, making apparition impossible. Voldemort’s wand is lost at sea and Harry’s was broken. Their only hope is to rely on each other. Can the two of them forget past grudges in o
1. Chapter 1

The Things One Must Do to Survive:

Written by Chibikan

Summary: Harry and Voldemort are shipwrecked on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere, making apparition impossible. Voldemort's wand is lost at sea and Harry's was broken. Their only hope is to rely on each other. Can the two of them forget past grudges in order to survive?

Prologue:

It had started as a simple cruise nothing more. It's all I wanted. I only wanted to have a nice, peaceful, relaxing vacation without any wizards in my face. I wanted nothing to do with the magical world this summer, nothing. I'm seventeen now, it shouldn't have been too much to ask.

"But NO!" Harry yelled as he bobbed up and down in the small raft on the sea. "No, YOU had to show up," He continued as he turned his head to look at the snake-like red-eyed man in the black robes. "And now the ship is sunk, we're in the middle of nowhere, so we can't apparate. Your wand is gone, mine is in two pieces. We've no food, no water, and no sign of land! HAVE I LEFT ANYTHING OUT!"

"Oh shut up and keep paddling!" The other man ordered. "We've got to reach land sometime."

AN: I know, this is horribly short, but it's really just supposed to be a teaser, setting the stage and letting you know what is basically the idea of this new fic.


	2. Chapter 2

The Things One Must Do to Survive

written by Chibikan

Chapter One

The sun beat a relentless path along the afternoon sky as Harry and Voldemort sat in the makeshift watercraft. Their only paddles were pieces left from the wreckage. And they weren't doing much to push them against the waves. Both silently and dutifully paddled. At first they were going strong, not saying a word, purposely ignoring the other's presence. But as the sun got higher, both just grew even more tired. The currents were strong, the boat was small, the paddles were little more than nothing and to top it off….

"We don't even know if we're going in the right direction." Harry moaned and leaned his head back. "We're gonna die out here, aren't we?"

Voldemort snorted. "Over my dead body!"

"I hate it when I'm right."

"So do I, but you're not, just keep paddling. Look, I see an island in the distance, it shouldn't take us too long if we keep going." Voldemort pointed directly in front of them. "With any luck there will be people there who can at least tell us our location, with an exact location we can apparate home, where I will promptly kill you."

"Gee thanks." The boy sighed.

What seemed like several hours (but was only maybe twenty minutes) the small raft landed on the shores of a fair-sized island. Harry and Voldemort climbed off the raft, both promptly fainting once they reached the driest part of the land. The heat of the day and the fatigue of overexertion finally getting to them.

When Harry finally opened his eyes back in the land of the living, he was surprised to see that night had fallen. Up towards the jungle of the island, Voldemort sat poking a fire with a long stick.

"So I see you finally decided to wake up."

Harry was suspicious. "I thought we were going to find out where we were, go home, and then you were going to try to kill me again."

"Yes, twas the original plan. However, there is no one here to tell us where we are. I've already searched. Now get over here and get your dinner."

Harry's stomach growled, betraying his hunger to his deadly enemy. He was forced to put aside his suspicion and come over to the fire. He was handed a coconut and a couple of bananas. He noticed that the red-eyed man ate the same fare, and logically concluded it was safe. "You know, this reminds of a muggle television show."

"I should have known YOU'D watch muggle television."

"Oh hush. It was about a group of modern day society people being thrust into a situation like this. They were put in two tribes and competed against each other to ultimately win a cash prize of one million american dollars."

Voldemort said nothing. Instead he sat contemplatively, as if he hadn't even listened to Harry's inane chatter. "Okay, boy," He finally broke his silence. "Seems to me, as we are the only two on this island, and seeing as we could be here for weeks, months, I'd even go so far as to say years, it seems only advantageous that all grudges, death matches, prophecy fulfillments be put on the back burner for now."

"You mean work together? You and I?"

"Only if you desire to live until we get off this hell. We can be of use to each other, and it appears that everything we fought over previously is definitely not top priority at the moment."

"So we call a truce?"

"Precisely."

AN: Okay, now we've got the whole main idea laid out. They have to survive for Merlin knows how long on a deserted island with only each other for help. Can they do it? Please, if you have something you'd like to see in this, please tell me. And I should say that while Survivor is a big inspiration for this, also a key role in this is the book The Cay, which I read in 6th grade. There will be a death at the end of this. Just warning you now.


End file.
